Angel and the Beast
by Cydra
Summary: A french girl named Belle has agreed to stay in an enchanted castle owned by a ferocious Beast who is also under a spell. Can Belle see past the hideous exterior to what's underneath? Parody of Disney's Beauty and the Beast.
1. Prologue : Belle

**Angel and the Beast**

**Chapter 1: Prologue/Belle**

Cast Members:

Belle- Angel

Beast- EnigMorph

Prince- Stitch

Beggar Woman- Mrs. Hasagawa

Enchantress- Grand Councilwoman

Maurice- Jumba

Gaston- Hyena (627)

Le Fou- Reuben

Lumiere- Draco

Cogsworth- Chip (the cyborg)

Mrs. Potts- Mrs. Edmond

Chip (the teacup) - Lilo

Fifi the Feather duster- Contrinus

Armoire the Wardrobe- Pleakley

Philippe- Butter

Three Bimbettes- Hula Girls

Chef Stove- Frenchfry

Monsieur D'Arque- Jacques von Hamsterviel

**It's that time of year again, the holidays are coming and everyone is preparing their own special way of celebrating. For me, it's writing a parody story using the characters from my fanfictions. This year's parody is based Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Although this may have been done before, there is a trivia piece with every chapter and a special surprise. I recommend you have the music from the movie playing while you read this. We now go to Cobra Bubbles to tell us the prologue.**

Cobra Bubbles: _Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty was found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom until his 21__st__ year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return before the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

A small cottage sat just outside of a small French village. A single watermill turned in the stream that ran past. The front door opened and a young woman named Belle stepped out. She carried a basket in her arm as she walked towards the town.

Belle: Little town

It's a quiet village

Every day

Like the one before

Little town

Full of little people

Waking up to say:

Townsfolk: Bonjour!

Bonjour!

Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

Belle: There goes the baker with his tray, like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Every morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provincial town

Baker: Good Morning, Belle!

Belle: 'Morning, Monsieur.

Baker: Where are you off to?

Belle: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story

about a beanstalk and an ogre and a -

Baker: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!

Townsfolk: Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Never part of any crowd

'Cause her head's up on some cloud

No denying she's a funny girl that Belle

Man I: Bonjour

Woman I: Good day

Man I: How is your family?

Woman II: Bonjour

Man II: Good day

Woman II: How is your wife?

Woman III: I need six eggs

Man III: That's too expensive

Belle: There must be more than this provincial life

Belle entered the bookshop where the bookseller was opening the blinds. "Ah, Belle," said the bookseller. "Good morning," said Belle, "I've come to return the book I've borrowed." "Finished already?" asked the bookseller surprised. "I couldn't put it down," said Belle as she searched the shelves, "Have you got anything new?" "Ha! Ha! Not since yesterday," chuckled the bookseller. "That's alright," said Belle plucking a book from the shelf, "I'll borrow this one." "That one?" said the bookseller after looking at the title, "but you've read it twice!" "Well it's my favorite," said Belle. "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise," The bookseller pushed the book into Belle's hands and said, "If you like all that much, it's yours." "But sir," said Belle. "I insist!" Belle smiled and said, "Well thank you. Thank you very much!"

Townsfolk: Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well

With a dreamy far-off look

And her nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle

Belle: Oh, isn't this amazing?

It's my favorite part because you'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three

Woman: Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"

Her looks have got no parallel

Shopkeeper: But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us

Townsfolk: She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle

A flock of ducks was flying over the village. That is it was until someone shot one of the ducks down. A small man named Le Fou ran to catch it, but missed. He grabbed the duck and stuffed into a bag before running back to the man who shot it down. "Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston!" said Le Fou, "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Gaston blew the smoke off his musket and said, "I know." "No beast alive stands a chance against you," said Le Fou, "or no girl for that matter." "It's true Le Fou," said Gaston pointing, "and I've got my sights set on that one." Le Fou looked at Belle and said, "The inventor's daughter?" "She's the one," said Gaston, "the lucky girl I'm going to marry." "But she's," "The most beautiful girl in town!" "I know, but," "That makes her the best," said Gaston lifting Le Fou up, "And don't I deserve the best?" Le Fou chuckled nervously and said, "Well, of course! I mean you do, but," before being dropped.

Gaston: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town there's only she

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle

Bimbettes: Look there he goes

Isn't he dreamy?

Monsieur Gaston

Oh he's so cute

Be still my heart

I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

Man I: Bonjour!

Gaston: Pardon

Man II: Good day

Man III: Mais oui!

Matron: You call this bacon?

Woman I: What lovely grapes!

Man IV: Some cheese

Woman II: Ten yards

Man IV: one pound

Gaston: Excuse me!

Cheese merchant: I'll get the knife

Gaston: Please let me through!

Woman I: This bread -

Man V: Those fish -

Woman I: it's stale!

Man V: they smell!

Baker: Madame's mistaken.

Belle: There must be more than this provincial life!

Gaston: Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!

Townsfolk: Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special

A most peculiar mademoiselle

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in

'Cause she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl

That Belle

Belle turned around to see the villagers minding their own business. "You ever get the feeling someone broke out in a musical behind your back?" she muttered.

When she turned back around, Gaston was in front of her. "Bonjour Belle," said Gaston. "Oh, good morning Gaston," said Belle. Gaston plucked the book from Belle's hands and turned the pages, "What are you doing with this thing?" "For your information," said Belle, "I'm reading it." Gaston laughed and threw into a nearby mud puddle and said, "Belle, it's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking. You should concentrate on more important stuff, like me." Belle wiped the mud from the book, thankful it only got on the cover. "Thanks but no thanks, I have to go help my father." "That crazy old loon?" said Le Fou, "he needs all the help he can get." Both he and Gaston laughed loudly at that. "Don't talk about my father like that!" said Belle. "Yeah, don't talk like that!" said Gaston. "My father isn't crazy. He's a genius!" Suddenly an explosion followed by a plume of smoke came out of Belle's house. As Belle raced back towards it, Gaston and Le Fou laughed at the top of their lungs.

Belle ran to her house and went to the cellar doors. She opened them and got a blast of smoke in her face. She coughed and called, "Papa?" Her father, Maurice, was at the moment stuck in a barrel. "Now how did happen?" said Maurice as he broke himself out of the barrel. "Are you okay?" asked Belle. "I'm fine," said Maurice, "which is more than what I can say for hunk of junk." He gave his latest invention a kick. "I am about ready to give up on this. I designed it for chopping wood, not blowing up creator." "You always say that," said Belle. "I mean it this time. This confounded contraption will never work right." "Yes it will," said Belle, "then it'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow and you'll become a world-famous inventor." Maurice looked at his daughter with his two right eyes and said, "You really believe that?" "I always have." "Very well then," said Maurice as he got underneath the machine, "I'll have this running in no time. Pass dog-headed clincher please."

As Belle picked up the oddly-shaped tool, she asked, "Papa, do you think I'm odd?" Maurice stuck his head out from underneath, wearing his large work goggles along with working cap with the miniature light. "My daughter odd? Where did you get silly idea like that?" "I don't know," said Belle passing the clincher. "There just isn't anybody in town I can talk to." "What about Gaston fellow," said Maurice, "he is handsome fellow." Belle scoffed and said, "He's handsome all right, and rude and vain and obnoxious. Oh Papa, he's not for me." Maurice climbed out from under the wood-chopper and said, "Not to be worrying Belle. If this works, it will be start for whole new life. Here's going nothing," and pulled the lever.

The wood-chopper blew off steam from various places and Belle and Maurice prepared for an explosion. The gears ran smoothly together and steamed was passed through pipes. Then the ax on the front of the machine started moving up and down. It chopped through a log that was on a stand in front of it. Once the log was chopped through, a spring-loaded trigger released and the two halves flew to a waiting log pile and another log was placed on the stand. "It works!" cried Belle ducking another log. "It does?" asked Maurice ducking, "It does!" "You did it!" cried Belle. "Saddle up Philippe Belle!" cried Maurice, "I'm off to the fair." Then another airborne log hit him in the back of the head.

* * *

There's the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Here's a bit of trivia: As you can see by watching the "Belle" sequence, Belle is the only person who's dressed in blue. The Beast also wears blue, the idea behind that is that since both are social outcasts, they can relate to each other and see things in similar views. I hope to be able to have a steady update schedule for this story. If so, the next story will be on the 4th. Keep an eye out for it and please review. 


	2. Maurice Finds a Castle : Belle Reprise

**Angel and the Beast**

**Chapter 2: Maurice Finds a Castle/Belle (Reprise)**

In no time, Maurice had put his invention onto the back of the cart that Philippe was harnessed to and was heading off down the road. Belle was watching and called out, "Goodbye Papa! And good luck!" "Goodbye Belle!" called Maurice, "Take care of things while I'm gone." Maurice and Philippe started off down the road and they went on for a very long time. Eventually Philippe had noticed that they had entered a wood, and not a very friendly-looking one at that. They came to a fork in the road and Maurice tried to read the road signs, but they were too faded out. Philippe looked at the two paths ahead. On the right it was dark, misty, and spooky, on the left it wasn't much different from the woods they've been going through, but it looked much safer and friendlier. The mammoth-like creature snorted and started to turn towards the left path. Maurice yanked the reins towards the other path and said, "Come now, Philippe, this is short cut. We will get there in no time."

The further they went, the surer Philippe was that they had taken a wrong turn. The woods kept getting darker and spookier. Maurice was starting to feel uneasy too. "This can't be right," he muttered, "where have you taken us Philippe? What is wrong with map? It leads down scary trails and print is too faint." He turned it over to see the name of the business who had made the map and found that the other side had print much deeper. Maurice flipped it over again and held it away from the lantern he was holding. This side was blank. Now Maurice realized what he had done; he's been reading the map backwards. "Now we will never make it to fair," he sighed.

Suddenly he heard a wolf's howl in the forest. Philippe heard it too and started backing up nervously. "Whoa, Philippe, easy, easy," called Maurice. Philippe backed up until the back of the cart bumped against a tree. Several bats flew out of the hollow in the tree. Philippe gave a bellow of terror and started galloping off. Maurice yelled at Philippe to slow down, but the mammoth-like creature wouldn't listen. Suddenly the trees stopped and they were heading right for a cliff. "Whoa!" cried Maurice and pulled hard on the reins. Philippe stopped just in time to avoid going over. He backed up nervously as quickly as he could. Suddenly another wolf's howl was heard and Philippe gave another bellow of terror. He bolted and Maurice fell off of him. The lantern fell off too and smashed on the ground. Philippe galloped away, with two dark shapes chasing him.

Maurice got up slowly and looked around. "Philippe?" he called. He picked up his hat, which had fallen off when he fell off, and put it back on. He walked nervously towards where Philippe was heading. Suddenly he heard growling and he turned to see three figures appearing over the hill. Maurice gasped in fear and started to run as the wolves began to chase him. Maurice until he had no idea where he was. Suddenly a large pair of iron gates appeared in front of him. He grabbed the bars and yelled, "Help! Please someone! Anyone!" The gates suddenly swung open and Maurice fell inside. He was about to get up when he felt something grab his leg. He looked back to see a wolf holding his foot in its mouth. Maurice cried out and shook the wolf off, his hat falling off in the progress.

Then Maurice looked ahead and gasped again. In front of him stood the scariest-looking castle he had ever seen. He was standing on a long bridge that went over a deep chasm to the castle's front doors. Maurice had heard tales about an abandoned castle in a dark forest, but he thought it was just a rumor. Suddenly there was a thunderclap and it started to rain. Maurice ran over to the doors and pushed them open. He looked inside to see the interior was dark with many gothic statues of gargoyles. He stepped nervously inside, the door closing behind him. "Hello?" he called, "Hello? Is anybody here?"

Suddenly he thought he heard two voices whispering to each other. "Poor fellow, must have gotten lost in the woods." "Be quiet, maybe he'll go away." Maurice looked around but saw nothing but a golden candelabrum with three burning candles and a serpentine handle near the base and a pendulum mantle clock with gold ornamentations on its side. "Is someone there?" asked Maurice. Unknown to Maurice, the candlestick and clock had sprouted faces and were whispering to each other. The clock glared with his one eye and said, "Not another word, Lumiere. Not one word." "I don't mean to intrude," called Maurice, "but I lost my horse and I need place to stay for the night." "Oh Cogsworth, have a heart," said Lumiere. "Shush!" said Cogsworth and used the ornamentations as arms to cover Lumiere's mouth. Lumiere moved one of his branches like an arm and put the flame of the candle under Cogsworth's 'hand'. Cogsworth let go with a yelp of pain. "Of course, monsieur," said Lumiere, "you are welcome here." "Who said that?" asked Maurice, picking the candlestick to see around. "Over here," said the voice. Maurice turned but still didn't see anything. He felt a tapping on his arm and looked at the candlestick. He saw a lizard-like face on the main branch smile and said, "Hello." Maurice dropped the candlestick with a cry of surprise.

Lumiere landed on the ground, causing his candles to go out. As he got up, using his unwound handle like a tail, Maurice looked at him with astonishment. "Incredible" he said. Cogsworth hopped the table and said, "Now you've done it Lumiere! Splendid, just peachy!" Maurice picked Cogsworth and said, "Now how does this work?" He poked at one of Cogsworth's feet, causing Cogsworth to giggle uncontrollably. Lumiere chuckled too as Maurice turned Cogsworth over and started winding the key on the back of his head. Cogsworth's face scrunched up in pain as the hands were wound tightly around. Maurice then opened the door on the front to look at the pendulum. Cogsworth put the hands back into their mustache-like positions and said, "Close that at once! Do you mind?" "I'm sorry," said Maurice, "but I've never seen a talking… eh… eh… AH-CHOO!" Maurice sneezed violently, causing Cogsworth's face to fog and Cogsworth to use his hands as windshield wipers.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur," said Lumiere, "come warm yourself by the fire." "Thank you," said Maurice. "No, no, no!" cried Cogsworth, "the master will not approve of this!" As Lumiere showed Maurice into another room, they were unaware of a dark shadow watching them. "I demand that you stop this at once!" said Cogsworth before falling down the three short steps into the room. As he got up, he saw Maurice sitting in an armchair by the fireplace. "Oh no," he groaned, "not the master's chair!" As a footstool ran by him, yipping like a small dog, Cogsworth covered his eyes and said, "I am not seeing this. I am not seeing this." Maurice looked at the footstool, which a purple ribbon on each of the tassels on its front and back. He patted what appeared to be its head and said, "Oh, hello girl." The footstool yipped happily and positioned itself under Maurice's feet. Then a coat-rack walked over and put a blanket on Maurice. "What excellent service," he muttered. "That's it!" cried Cogsworth, "this has gone far enough! I'm in charge here and I say," Cogsworth was interrupted when a wheeled table ran over him and zoomed to Maurice's side. On the table were a teapot with a friendly face and red glasses and a small brown teacup with a chip in the rim. "I'm Mrs. Potts," said the teapot, "would you like a spot of tea?" "Yes, thank you," said Maurice. "No. No tea. No tea!" cried Cogsworth getting up. As Maurice sipped the tea, he heard a giggle and a young girl's voice saying, "His slurping tickles, Mama." Maurice looked at the cup and saw that it too had a face on it. "Oh, hello," he said.

Suddenly the doors to the room swung open with a bang. The gust of wind that swept in blew out the fire, plunging the room into darkness. Maurice heard someone entering the room, but was too scared to look. "There's a stranger here," growled a deep voice. "Uh, master, allow me to explain," said Lumiere. "The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet so we thought…" A loud roar interrupted Lumiere, blowing out the flames on his candles. Cogsworth, who had been hiding under the carpet spoke up, "Master, I'd just like to take this moment to say: I was against this from the start! I told them not to, but did they listen? No, no…" Another loud roar interrupted Cogsworth and sent him cowering back underneath the carpet.

Maurice looked over his right shoulder but saw nothing. Then he looked to the left and found himself staring into the face of something large. Because of the light, Maurice couldn't see all the details, but he was able to pick out a mouth that a row of fangs and a row of molars along with two pairs of eyes on top of each other. The bottom ones were red while the one top ones were green and blue. "Who are you?" growled the deep voice, "What are doing here?" "I-I lost my way," stuttered Maurice. "You're not welcome here," growled the voice. Maurice hastily got out of his chair and could plainly see that whatever it is was taller than he was. "I didn't mean any harm," he said. The four eyes narrowed, "What are you staring at?" "N-nothing!" "So, you've come to stare at the Beast, have you?" "No, please, I just needed place to stay." Maurice felt strong claws grip him as the voice said, "I'll give you a place to stay!" "No! Please! No! No!" cried Maurice as he was dragged out of the room.

Some time later…

Gaston and Le Fou were looking Belle's house from between some bushes. Gaston was dressed up in a fancy red suit. "Oh boy," said Le Fou excitedly, "Belle's gonna get the surprise of her life!" "Yep," said Gaston, "this is her lucky day." He walked off, letting the branch he was holding go and smack Le Fou in the mouth. Gaston stepped into a small clearing where several people from the village were. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding," said Gaston, "but first I need to go in there and propose to the girl." He laughed loudly and so did everyone else, except the bimbettes who were crying their eyes out. Then Gaston turned to Le Fou and said, "Now when Belle and I step out that door…" "Oh, I know!" said Le Fou, "I strike up the band!" He started waving his baton and the musicians started playing the Bridal March very fast. Gaston slammed a tuba on Le Fou's head and hissed, "Not yet!" "Sorry."

Belle was reading a book when she heard a knock on her door. She used one of her father's inventions he had installed in the door to see who it was. When she saw Gaston, she gave a groan of disgust. Belle opened the door and Gaston stepped in. "Gaston," Belle said, "what a surprise!" "Isn't it? I'm just full of surprises and there isn't a woman who wouldn't want to be in your shoes. This is the day," Gaston paused to check his teeth in the mirror and continued, "This is the day your dreams come true." "What do you know about my dreams?" said Belle. "Plenty," said Gaston taking a seat and putting his feet on the table and getting mud on Belle's book again. "Picture this;" said Gaston, picking off his boots, "a rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife massaging my feet," Belle wrinkled her nose in disgust, "while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." "Dogs?" asked Belle. "No, Belle, kids, strapping boys like me." Belle wiped off her book and put it away. "And do you know who that wife is?" asked Gaston getting up. "Let me think," said Belle. "You Belle." Belle backed up to the front door and said, "Gaston, this is, ineffable. I don't know what to say." "Say you'll marry me," Gaston purred. "I'm appreciate the meaning, Gaston," said Belle gripping the doorknob, "but I just don't deserve you."

As Gaston leaned down for a kiss, Belle opened the door and Gaston tumbled outside and into a mud hole. Le Fou struck the band as Belle tossed out Gaston's smelly boots. When Le Fou noticed Gaston's rear end sticking up out of the mud, he hastily told the band to stop. When Gaston's head emerged, Le Fou asked, "So, how's it go?" Gaston grabbed Le Fou tightly around the neck and growled, "I'll make Belle my wife, make no mistake about that!" and threw him into the mud. As Gaston walked away grumbling, Le Fou commented to one of the pigs, "Touchy!" The pig grunted in agreement.

Soon afterwards, Belle stuck her head out the door. "Is he gone?" she asked. When she saw the coast was clear, she walked out and muttered to herself, "Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of the boorish, brainless…"

Belle:"Madame Gaston!"

Can't you just see it?

"Madame Gaston!"

His "little wife"

No sir! Not me!

I guarantee it!

I want much more than this provincial life

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned

Suddenly there was a loud bellow and Philippe charged up the road and over to Belle. "Philippe! What are you doing here?" cried Belle. She noticed the wood-chopper was still on the cart attached to his harness. "Where's Papa? Something must have happened to him! You have to take me to him at once!" Belle said as she disconnected the cart from Philippe's harness. She got on his saddle and he quickly galloped down the road.

* * *

There's another chapter. I had Butter fill in the position of Philippe because he was the closest thing to a horse on Lilo & Stitch. I also had planned a reveresed version of Huga (Jumba's ex-wife) to play Mrs. Potts, but then I thought Mrs. Edmonds would be a better choice. Here's a trivia fact: in the movie, the faded out signs on the signposts are of famous roads in Hollywood. The next chapter should be up in another 3 days, which would be December 7th. Keep an eye out for it and please review. 


	3. The Exchange : Gaston

**Angel and the Beast**

**Chapter 3: The Exchange/Gaston**

They rode over a great distance until they reached the forest where Philippe lost Maurice. They noticed his footprints and followed them. The footprints led them to an abandoned castle. Belle looked up at the tall building and asked, "What is this place?" Philippe snorted and started to turn away. "No," said Belle, yanking the reins back, "he might be here." She dismounted and pushed open the iron gates. Immediately, she found Maurice's hat on the ground. She looked up the castle and said, "Papa."

Meanwhile, Lumiere and Cogsworth were talking about what happened to Maurice. "Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" said Cogsworth, "you just had to invite him in. 'Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch'." Lumiere shrugged, "I was trying to hospitable." Little did they know that Belle had just opened the door to the castle and walked in. "Hello? Is anyone here? Papa? Are you here?"

However, one person did notice Belle's entrance. Chip saw her come in and rushed off to tell her mother. She hopped over to Mrs. Potts who was taking care of the dishes. "Mama! There's a girl in the castle!" cried Chip. "Now Chip," said Mrs. Potts crossly, "I'll not here you making up such wild stories." "But I really saw her," said Chip. "Not another word," said Mrs. Potts, "into the tub." Before Chip could protest, Mrs. Potts scooped her up with her spout and dumped her into the washtub. Suddenly a feather duster named Fifi, who was the head of the maids, came in and said, "Mrs. Potts, I saw a girl in the castle!" Chip popped up and said, "See? I told you."

Cogsworth was still berating Lumiere, "Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy-eared, slack-jawed," Lumiere was mocking him behind his back by flipping his hand-candle up and down. Suddenly they both heard a voice call, "Papa?" They turned around to see Belle walk past the doorway. "Did you see that?" asked Lumiere. The candlestick and clock hopped down from the table and went to the doorway. They peeked past and Lumiere said, "It's a girl!" "I know it's a girl," said Cogsworth. "Don't you see?" said Lumiere excitedly, "she's the one! The girl we've all been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!" Lumiere started hopping off after her. "Wait a minute!" cried Cogsworth.

"Papa?" called Belle again. "She must mean the old man," whispered Cogsworth. Fortunately, they were right next to the door to the dungeon tower. Lumiere and Cogsworth pushed the door open and went inside. Belle heard the creaking of the door and turned around. "Papa?" she said. Cogsworth hid behind the door while Lumiere hopped up the stairs. Belle went through the doorway and asked, "Is someone here?" She didn't see Cogsworth, but she noticed the glow of Lumiere's candles. "Wait!" cried Belle as she hurried up the stairs, "I'm looking for my father." She went up the flight of stairs that came to an end to a dungeon. She looked around and saw nothing but barred doors, gargoyle torch-holders, and a dragon-like candelabrum. "That's funny," she muttered, "I was sure there was someone here. Is anyone here?" Suddenly she heard a voice say, "Belle?" "Papa!" she cried and ran over to the door Maurice's voice came from. She grabbed the only lit torch and knelt by the barred window. "H-how did you find me?" asked Maurice. She felt Maurice's hands through the bars as he started coughing. "Oh, your hands are like ice. I have to get you out of here." "Belle," said Maurice, "I need you to leave this place." "Who's done this to you?" asked Belle. "No time for explaining. You must go now!" "I won't leave you!"

Suddenly Belle felt strong claws grab her cloak and spun her about? "What are you doing here?" growled a deep voice. "Run Belle!" cried Maurice. The force of the grabbing caused Belle to drop the torch into a puddle of water, plunging the dungeon into darkness. The only sources of illumination were the candlestick and a window letting moonlight in. "Who's there?" asked Belle, "who are you?" "The master of this castle," growled the voice. She could only see four eyes of red, green, and blue. "I've come for my father," said Belle, "please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?" "Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" snarled the voice. "But he could die! Please, I'll do anything." "There's nothing you can do," said the voice, "he's my prisoner."

Belle thought quickly, 'There must be something I can do.' With a moment of inspiration, she called, "Wait!" The castle's owner, paused, the four eyes looking back at her. Belle hesitated and moved forward, allowing the moonlight to fall on her. "Take me instead." "You?!" snarled the master. But now that he could see her clearly, he could tell it was indeed a girl, and a beautiful one at that. The eyes blinked and Belle saw the colors had rearranged with green on the bottom and blue and red on the top. "You would, take his place?" "Belle! No!" cried Maurice, "You don't know what you are doing!" "If I did," said Belle, "would you let him go?" "Yes," said the master, "but you must promise to stay here forever." Belle hesitated, considering the possibilities. What was she getting herself into? "Come into the light," she said.

Slowly there was a shuffling sound and a large foot appeared followed by another. They had claws all around them. The legs continued up to tattered pants. Then more light fell down and Belle could see a long tail coming from the back. A bare torso had a red cape on it. The skin was grey and there was a small screen in the middle. Then Belle saw the arms, long like a gorilla's that ended in four-clawed hands. The thumb was like half of a crab's claws, the pointer was a tentacle with small suction cups, and the outer two were long and skinny. Belle's eyes widened as she finally saw the head. It was like a crocodile's but with a mass of tentacle-like antennas on top for hair. She could see that it had two sets of teeth; a set of fangs in front and molars in the back. The four eyes looked down on her from at least seven feet up.

Belle gasped and backed away. "No, Belle" cried Maurice, "I will not let you do this." Belle couldn't possibly give herself over to that, that thing. She would throw away her freedom, her dreams, everything she had hoped for. But if she didn't, Maurice would rot in this dungeon. She stepped back into the light and looked back at the Beast. With funerary air, she said, "You have my word." "Done!" said the Beast and as he walked over to unlock Maurice's door, Belle fell to her knees. Maurice rushed to her and said, "Do not do this, Belle! I am old. I have lived life!" Suddenly the Beast grabbed Maurice by his cloak and dragged him off. "Wait!" cried Belle. "Belle!" called Maurice. "Wait!" The Beast dragged Maurice out the front door of the castle and over to a wheel-less carriage. "Please," begged Maurice, "spare my daughter." "She's no longer your concern!" said the Beast and threw him into the carriage. He closed the door and said, "Take him to the village." The carriage's axles bent and the carriage got up on them like spidery legs. Against Maurice's protests, the carriage carried him out the gate and into the forest. Belle watched them go from the window and started to cry.

As the Beast was walking back up the stairs in the tower, Lumiere ventured to say, "Uh, master?" "What?" said the Beast. "Er, since the girl will be with us for some time, perhaps it would be wise to give her a more comfortable room." The Beast gave a growl that nearly blew out Lumiere's candle and walked on past. "Then again, maybe not." The Beast walked back to the room where Belle was weeping in. "You didn't let me say goodbye," said Belle, "now I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say goodbye." The Beast rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and said, "I'll, uh, show you to your room." "My room?" asked Belle looking up, "but I thought," The Beast gave her a skeptical look and said, "You want to stay in the tower?" "No." "Then follow me."

The Beast led the way, holding Lumiere up for light. Belle followed behind, careful not to step on the Beast's tail. They passed through several corridors that had statues of terrible-looking creatures that Belle could never have imagined. The Beast looked back to see if she was still there. She was, but silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. "Say something to her," whispered Lumiere. "What? Oh." He looked over his shoulder and said to Belle, "I, uh, hope you like it here." When Belle didn't respond, Lumiere waved his arms in a 'keep going' motion. The Beast continued, "The castle is your home now, so you go anywhere you like… except the west wing." "Why?" asked Belle, "what's in the west-" "It's forbidden!" snarled the Beast, his bottom eyes returning to red.

He showed Belle to a bedroom where a canopy bed stood, along with a vanity table and a large wardrobe. As Belle walked in, the Beast said, "Now if you need anything, my servants will attend to you." Belle shuddered, trying to imagine what horrible creatures would work for that Beast. "Dinner, invite her to dinner," whispered Lumiere. "You will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" said the Beast and he slammed the door shut. Belle gasped and threw herself on the bed, where she started weeping without hindrance.

Meanwhile, at the tavern in town, Gaston was still fuming at Belle ditching at the altar, in a manner of speaking. "Who does she think she is?" he growled, "That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says 'no' to Gaston!" "Darn right," said Le Fou, bringing over two pints of root beer. Gaston grabbed the pints and growled, "Dismissed, rejected, publicly humiliated! Why, that's more than I can bear," and threw the pints into the fireplace. "Er, more root beer?" asked Le Fou. "What for?" sighed Gaston, "nothing helps. I'm disgraced." "Who, you?" said Le Fou, "Never! Gaston, you've got to pull yourself together."

Le Fou: Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Gaston

Looking so down in the dumps

Every guy here'd love to be you, Gaston

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're everyone's favorite guy

Everyone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why

No one's slick as Gaston

No one's quick as Gaston

No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Gaston

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon

You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

Chorus: No one's been like Gaston

A king pin like Gaston

Le Fou: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Gaston

Gaston: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating

Chorus: My what a guy, that Gaston

Give five "hurrahs!"

Give twelve "hip-hips!"

Le Fou: Gaston is the best

And the rest is all drips

Chorus: No one fights like Gaston

Dose his lights like Gaston

Cronie: In a wrestling match nobody bites like Gaston

Bimbettes: For there's no one as burly and brawny

Gaston: As you see I've got biceps to spare

Le Fou: Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

Gaston: (That's right!)

And every last inch of me's covered with hair

Cronies: No one hits like Gaston

Townsman: Matches wits like Gaston

Le Fou: In a spitting match nobody spits like Gaston

Gaston: I'm especially good at expectorating

(Ptooey!)

Chorus: Ten points for Gaston!

Gaston: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

Every morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge

Chorus: No one shoots like Gaston

Makes those beauts like Gaston

Le Fou: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Gaston

Gaston: I use antlers in all of my decorating

Chorus: Say it again

Who's a man among men?

And then say it once more

Who's the hero next door?

Who's a super success?

Don't you know? Can't you guess?

Ask his fans and his five hangers-on

There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down

Le Fou: And his name's G-A-S- T -

G-A-S-T - E -

G-A-S-T-O - d'oh!

Chorus: Gaston

Suddenly the doors to the tavern swung open and Maurice came inside. "Help! Someone help me!" "Maurice?" questioned the tavern keeper. "Please! Please, I am needing your help," cried Maurice, "he's got her – he has her locked up in dungeon!" "Who?" asked Le Fou. "Belle! We must be going. No minutes to be losing!" "Whoa, whoa, slow down Maurice," said Gaston, "who's got Belle locked up in a dungeon?" "A beast!" cried Maurice, "a horrible, monstrous beast!"

Several of the people there snickered under their breaths. "Is it a big beast?" asked one of the drinkers. "Huge!" said Maurice. "With a long ugly snout?" "Hideously ugly!" "And sharp cruel fangs?" "Yes! Yes! Will you be helping me?" Gaston grinned, signaled to two of the drinkers, and said, "All right, old man. We'll help you out." "You will?" asked Maurice as the drinkers dragged him towards the door. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Suddenly Maurice was pitched out the door and into a snow bank. "Crazy old Maurice," chuckled the tavern keeper, "he's always good for a laugh." Gaston suddenly turned thoughtful, "Crazy old Maurice, hmm? Crazy old Maurice, hmm."

Gaston: Le Fou, I'm afraid I've been thinking

Le Fou: A dangerous pastime

Gaston: I know

But that whacky old coot is Belle's father

And his sanity's only "so-so"

Now the wheels in my head have been turning

Since I looked at that loony, old man

See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Belle

And right now I'm evolving a plan

If I . . . (whisper)

Le Fou: Yes?

Gaston: Then we . . . (whisper)

Le Fou: No! Would she . . .

Gaston: (whisper) Guess!

Le Fou: Now I get it!

Both: Let's go!

No one plots like Gaston

Gaston: Takes cheap shots like Gaston

Le Fou: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Gaston

Chorus: So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating

My, what a guy!

Gaston

Outside, Maurice wandered around, saying, "Will no one help me?"

* * *

There's another chapter. You know, in retrospect, I guess I could have casted Clink as the carriage. Oh well. Here's a trivia fact: most of the statues seen in the castle are original designs for the Beast. Speaking of which, in this story, EnigMorph looks like his deviantART picture except with two legs, no dorsal spikes, and a second aye-aye finger on the outside part of each hand. This story should update in another 3 days, which would be the 10th. Make sure you check in out then and review while you wait. 


	4. Be Our Guest : The West Wing

**Angel and the Beast**

**Chapter 4: Be Our Guest/The West Wing**

Belle had been crying for a while before she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" she called. "Mrs. Potts, dear," said a friendly voice. "It must be one of the servants," Belle said to herself. She approached the door, hoping the voice belong to a gentler creature than the Beast. She opened the door, but saw no one there. "I'd thought you'd like a spot of tea," said the voice. Belle looked down to see a teapot, a tea cup, a sugar bowl, and a cream bowl hop through the door. She had seen the teapot talking. "But you're, you're," Belle stammered and backed into the wardrobe. The wardrobe opened his one eye and said, "Careful." Belle looked at the wardrobe and said, "But this is impossible," and sat on the bed. The wardrobe, which she later learned was named Armoire, leaned against the bed and said, "I know it is, but here we are." "I told you she was pretty, didn't I?" said the teacup. "All right, Chip," said Mrs. Potts, "that's enough." She filled her full of tea and the two bowls but sugar and cream in. "Thank you," said Belle as she picked up the teacup and took a sip. "Wanna see me do a trick?" asked Chip and she started blowing bubbles in the tea. "Chip!" said her mother reproachfully. "Oops, sorry," said Chip.

"That was a very brave thing you did," said Mrs. Potts. "We all think so," said Armoire. "But I lost my dreams, my freedom, everything," said Belle. "Don't you worry, dear," said Mrs. Potts, "it'll all work out in the end. Oh! Silly me, prattling on while there's a supper to attend to. Come along Chip." Chip hopped out of Belle's hand and went out the door with her mother and the bowls. "Bye!" she called. "Now," said Armoire, "let's see if I have anything in my drawers for you to wear." He opened her doors and several moths flew out. Armoire hastily closed them again and said, "Oh, moths, how'd they get there, I had no idea they were in there, how embarrassing." He opened her doors again and pulled out a pink dress. "Here we are; you'll look ravishing in this." "Thank you," said Belle, "but I'm not going to dinner." "But you must," protested Armoire. Before they could continue, Cogsworth came in and announced, "Dinner is served."

Downstairs, the Beast was impatiently pacing back and forth in the dining room. "What's taking her so long?" he grumbled, "I told her to come down here. Why isn't she here yet?" "Uh, master," said Lumiere, who was watching from the mantelpiece, "do you think this girl could be the one who'll break the spell?" "Of course I've had!" said the Beast, "I'm not a fool." "Good," said Lumiere, "so you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you and, poof, the spell is broken. We'll be human again by midnight!" "It's not that easy, Lumiere" said Mrs. Potts, who was also on the mantelpiece, "these things take time." "But the rose is beginning to wilt," said Lumiere.

"I should tell her who I really am," growled the Beast, "that'd speed things up." "That won't work," said Mrs. Potts, "remember what the Enchantress said?" "I know, I know, 'The only girl who can break the spell is one who doesn't know about it.' I remember all too well," sighed the Beast, "but it's no use. She's so beautiful and I'm… Well, look at me!" Lumiere and Mrs. Potts glanced at each other and Mrs. Potts said, "You have to help her see past all that." "I don' know how," grumbled the Beast.

"Well," said Mrs. Potts, hopping down to the ground and up onto the dinner table, "you can start by being more presentable. Straighten up! Try to act like a gentleman." "Ah yes," said Lumiere, hopping down, "when she comes in, give her a dashing debonair smile. Come, show me the smile." The Beast pulled his lips back, exposing his two sets of teeth. "Eh, maybe not that much of a smile." "But don't frighten her," said Mrs. Potts. "Impress her with your rapier wit," said Lumiere. "But be gentle." "Shower her with compliments." "But be sincere." "And above all…" "You must control your temper!" said the two servants.

Suddenly the doorknob rattled and the door started to open. "Here she is!" said Lumiere. But from behind the door came Cogsworth. "Good evening," he said nervously. "Well, where is she?" asked the Beast. "Who? Oh, the girl. Right, the girl. Actually, she's in the process of… circumstances being what they are…" Cogsworth noticed the impatient look on his master's face and decided to get to the point, "She's not coming." You could literally count the three second before the thunderous "WHAT?!?" The Beast stormed out the door and ran towards Belle's room. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts ran after him. "Your grace, your eminence," cried Cogsworth, "let's not be hasty!" The Beast reached Belle's room and pounded on the door. "I thought I told you to come down to dinner," he snarled. "I'm not hungry," said Belle. "You come out or I'll…I'll…I'll break down the door!"

"Master," said Lumiere, "I could be wrong, but I don't think that's the way to win the girl's affections." "Please," said Cogsworth, "attempt to be a gentleman." "But she's being so difficult!" hissed the Beast. "Gently, gently," said Mrs. Potts. The Beast groaned and said, "Will you come down to dinner?" "No." The Beast glared at his servants. "Ah, ah, ah," said Cogsworth, "suave, genteel." The Beast gritted both sets of teeth and said slowly and forcibly calmly, "It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." "Ahem, ahem, we say please." "Please." "No thank you!" cried Belle. "You can't stay in there forever!" shouted the Beast. "Yes I can!" Fine. Then go ahead and starve!" The Beast turned to his servants and said, "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" The Beast raced to the door at the end of the hallway and slammed the door behind him. The force of it caused a piece of ceiling to fall on Lumiere's head. "Oh my," said Mrs. Potts, "that didn't go well at all, did it?" Cogsworth turned to Lumiere and said, "Lumiere, stand watch and inform me if there is the slightest change." "You can count on me, _mon capitan_," said Lumiere. Cogsworth sighed and said, "Well, we might as well go downstairs and start cleaning up."

The Beast stormed into his room and threw aside a chair that was in his way. "I ask nicely, but she refuses," he grumbled, "Well, what does she want me to do… beg?" The Beast grabbed his magic mirror and said, "Show me the girl." His reflection flickered and was replaced by Belle talking with Armoire. "The master's not so bad once you get to know him," said Armoire, "why don't you give him a chance?" "I don't want to get to know him!" said Belle, "I don't want to have anything to do with him!" The Beast sighed and put the mirror back down. "I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see as anything but a monster." As he spoke, a petal fell off the enchanted rose that stood on the same table as the mirror. He covered his face and said, "It's hopeless."

Sometime later, Belle found it hard to ignore the growling in her stomach. But she was determined to not dine with that brutish animal. Nevertheless, the hunger pangs were worsening by the minute. Perhaps there's something in the kitchen she could snack on. She slowly opened the door and peeked out. The corridor was deserted with no sign of anyone watching. As walked past a red curtain, she didn't notice the three lights shining through or the two voices coming from behind it. "Oh no." "Oh yes." "Oh no." "Oh yes, yes, yes." Fifi emerged from the other side of the curtain and said, "I've been burnt by you before." Lumiere also emerged and said, "Ah, but your feathers are rather ticklish, no?" She swept her off her 'feet' but something quickly drew his attention and made him drop Fifi. He had noticed Belle heading down the staircase and whispered, "Oh dear, she has emerged!"

In the kitchen, Mrs. Potts and Chip were standing in front of the open cupboard. "Come on, Chip," said Mrs. Potts, "into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters." Chip yawned and said, "But I'm not sleepy." "Yes you are," said Mrs. Potts putting him in with the other teacups. "No I'm not," said Chip drowsily. As Mrs. Potts closed the door, the stove gave a loud huff and said, "Look at this! I work and I slave all day over a hot me and for what? A culinary masterpiece to grow cold untouched!" "Oh, stop your grousing," said Mrs. Potts, "it's been a long night for all of us." "Well, if you ask me," said Cogsworth, "I say she was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say please." "But if the master doesn't learn how to control that temper, he'll never break the…"

At that moment, Belle had walked in. Fortunately, Cogsworth had seen this and said loudly, "Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle. I am Cogsworth, I'm the castle's majordomo. That's the head of the household." Suddenly Lumiere came rushing through the door and cut in front of Cogsworth. "This is Lumiere." "_Enchante, cherie_," said Lumiere, kissing Belle's hand. "If there's…stop that…anything we…Please! ...can do to make your stay more comfortable. Ow!" Cogsworth yelped as Lumiere singed his hand. "Well," said Belle, "I am a little hungry."

"You hear that?" said Mrs. Potts, "she's hungry. Stoke the fire. Break out the silverware. Wake the china." "Remember what the master said," said Cogsworth through his teeth. "Oh, pish-posh," said Mrs. Potts, "I'm not about to let the poor child go hungry." "Oh fine then," said Cogsworth, "glass of water, crust of bread, and then," "Cogsworth, I'm surprised at you," said Lumiere, "she's not a prisoner, she's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here. Right this way, mademoiselle." "Well, keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it'll be our necks." "Of course, of course," said Lumiere, "but what is dinner without a little music?" "Music?" said Cogsworth, but the swinging door had hit him and sent him flying into a pudding dish.

Lumiere: _Ma chere_ Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride

and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a

chair as the dining room proudly presents - your

dinner!

Be our guest

Be our guest

Put our service to the test

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, _cherie_

And we provide the rest

_Soup du jour_

Hot _hors d'oeuvres_

Why, we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing

They can dance

After all, Miss, this is France

And a dinner here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu

Take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest

_Oui_, our guest

Be our guest

Beef ragout

Cheese soufflé

Pie and pudding _en flambé_

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret

You're alone

And you're scared

But the banquet's all prepared

No one's gloomy or complaining

While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes

I do tricks

With my fellow candlesticks

Mugs: And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet

All: Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be out guest

Lumiere: If you're stressed

It's fine dining we suggest

All: Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Lumiere: Life is so unnerving

For a servant who's not serving

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old days when we were useful

Suddenly those good old days are gone

Ten years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills

Most days we just lay around the castle

Flabby, fat and lazy

You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

Mrs. Potts: It's a guest

It's a guest

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed

With dessert

She'll want tea

And my dear that's fine with me

While the cups do their soft shoeing

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm

Piping hot

Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?

Clean it up! We want the company impressed

We've got a lot to do

Is it one lump or two?

For you, our guest?

Chorus: She's our guest

Mrs. Potts: She's our guest

Chorus: She's our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Our command is your request

It's been years since we had anybody here

And we're obsessed

With your meal

With your ease

Yes, indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you

keep it going

Course by course

One by one

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up

Be our guest

Be our guest

Be our guest

Please, be our guest

Belle applauded at the end, "Bravo! That was wonderful!" She never had such entertainment at dinnertime since her father tried using a self-rotating spit. "Thank you," said Cogsworth, "thank you, mademoiselle. Good show, wasn't it?" He switched the hands on his face to the actual time and said, "My goodness, look at the time. Now it's off to bed, off to bed." "I can't possibly sleep now," said Belle, "this is my first night in an enchanted castle." "Enchanted?" said Cogsworth laughing, "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" He turned to Lumiere and hissed, "It was you, wasn't it?" Cogsworth started pulling on Lumiere's snout until Belle said, "It's a bit obvious, isn't it? I'd like a look around, if that's alright." "Oh, would you like a tour?" asked Lumiere as he rubbed his sore snout. "Wait a second, wait a second," said Cogsworth, "That might not be such a good idea. There are certain places where she can't be, if you know what I mean." Belle looked at Cogsworth and said, "Perhaps, you'd like to take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle." "Oh, well, actually, I, uh… Well yes, I do."

Lumiere and Cogsworth took Belle down a corridor that had suits of armor on each side. The footstool dog had decided to accompany them, yipping excitedly. Cogsworth was speaking in a technical art dialect which they were only half listening to, "As you can see, the psuedo-facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the late neoclassic Baroque period. And, as I always say, 'if it's not Baroque, don't fix it!'" Cogsworth chuckled at his little joke and noticed the suits of armor had been watching Belle as she passed by. "As you were!" said Cogsworth and the helmets returned to their original postitions. "Now, if I may direct your attention to the flying buttresses above the… Er, mademoiselle?" He spotted her going up some stairs that had gargoyled-supported pillars on each side. Lumiere and Cogsworth quickly ran ahead to intercept her at the fifth step.

"What's up there?" asked Belle. "Where? There?" asked Cogsworth, "Nothing. Nothing of interest of all in the west wing. Dull, dusty, very boring." "Ah, so _that's_ the west wing!" said Belle. "Nice going," said Lumiere to Cogsworth. "I wonder what he's hiding up there?" asked Belle. "Hiding?" asked Lumiere, "the master isn't hiding anything. He's, uh," "Then it wouldn't be forbidden," said Belle stepping up. "Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else," said Cogsworth quickly, "we have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…" "Maybe later," said Belle. Lumiere and Cogsworth quickly got in front of Belle. "The gardens, perhaps," said Lumiere, "or the library?"

"You have a library?" asked Belle excitedly. "Yes, we do," said Cogsworth relieved for a change in interest. "With books!" said Lumiere. "Scads of books!" "Mountains of books!" "Forests of books!" "Casscades!" "Longboats!" "Swamps of books!" "We have more books than you can read in a lifetime. Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen on paper!" Belle would have loved to follow the candelstick, clock, and footstool to this library, but the temptation of the west wing was too strong for her. As soon as her tour guides' backs were turned, she quickly went up the stairs.

Belle went along another set of corridors. This part of the castle was in more decay than the other parts. There were even more gargoyles of various shapes and sizes. She passed by a mirror that had cracks running out from the center. Almost as if someone very strong had punched it with a large fist. Then Belle came to a large set of double doors with a monstrous face made of bronze set it the middle. Belle hesitated for a minute at the bronze face, but then she pushed open the doors.

The room it led into was the messiest Belle had ever been in. Broken pieces of furniture lied in various places and there were several rips in the walls. Belle noticed a small pile of chewed bones and a large canopy bed that had a large depression in the middle. "This must be the Beast's room," thought Belle. She saw a portrait that the Beast had ripped with his claws. Most of the face was torn off, but Belle could see two black eyes surrounded with blue. She was about to lift the corner of the torn canvas up so she could see it more complete when a pink glow appeared in the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw a rose inside a glass bell jar. The odd thing about this rose was that it was both producing the glow and floating without any support. But she could also see that it was wilting and a few of its petals laid at the bottom of the jar. The jar sat on a table along with a hand mirror near the large windows that opened onto the balcony outside. Belle approached the table and lifted the lid of the jar off to examine the rose better.

Suddenly a shadow fell over her and she looked up. The Beast had appeared at the windows to the balcony. With one jump, he leaped from where he was to the table. He snatched the lid of the bell jar and hastily put it back over the rose. Belle could clearly see the suction cups of the tentacle fingers gripping the jar tightly before letting go. Then the Beast glared at Belle and said, "What did you come here?" "I'm, I'm sorry," said Belle. "I warned you never to come here," snarled the Beast. "I didn't mean any harm," said Belle. "Do you know what you could have done?!" The Beast smashed aside a nearby table. "Please, stop," pleaded Belle. The Beast smashed aside more furniture and roared, "Get out! GET OUT!!!" Belle ran out of the room as fast she could. Once she had gone, the Beast realized what he had done and covered his face with his hand.

Belle hurried down the main stairs into the foyer, putting on her cloak as she went. Lumiere and Cogsworth had apparently been looking for her and were on the stairs. "There you are," said Lumiere. As Belle passed he asked, "Where are you going?" "Promise or not promise," said Belle, "I can't stay here another minute." Oh no, wait, please," pleaded Cogsworth, "Please wait." But Belle opened the front door and rushed out. The icy wind went in and blew out Lumiere's candles before the door closed again.

Belle found Philippe in the Beast's stables and quickly saddle and mounted him. Then the two of them galloped out through the iron gates. But there was a snowstorm blowing and the woods had a layer of snow everywhere. Belle looked around, unsure of where the road should be. Suddenly she heard feral snarling and she saw a pack of wolves coming out from behind some trees. Philippe let out a loud bellow of terror and started running away from the wolves. The wolves gave chase and started to gang up. Belle and Philippe went over logs, through tight squeezes and even over a partialy-frozen river. It reduced the number of wolves some, but there were still too many.

Suddenly a wolf lunged out from the side causing Philippe to shy. Belle fell off of Philippe's back and onto the snow. She looked up and saw that Philippe's reins were tangled in a tree branch, forcing his head high. Philippe kicked with his legs, but without the use of his tusks, he will soon be easy prey for the wolves. Belle picked up a large stick and tried to swat the wolves away. One of the wolves bit the stick in two. Then some others grabbed Belle's cloak and pulled her to the ground. Belle braced herself as a wolf leapt at her throat.

Suddenly the wolf was caught in midleap by a large grey paw. The Beast held the wolf up and roared in its face. Then he threw the wolf at the others. As the rest of the pack prepared to attack, the Beast stood between them and Belle. Then the Beast plunged at the wolves, smacking them aside like nine pins with his strong arms. The tentacle-antennas grabbed the wolves that had climbed on his back and threw them off. The long tail lashed out and swept the wolves aside. There were many wolves, but the Beast soon prooved too much for them. The frightened wolves soon ran off in defeat.

The Beast stood up again, magenta blood dripping from a wound on his right arm. He gave a low grunting moan and then collasped on the snow. Belle had watched the entire fight and had now pulled Philippe's reins out of the tree branch. She was about to get back on when she looked at the Beast's unconcouscious form. She couldn't just leave him here, not after rescuing her. Not to mention, rescuing her did show that he couldn't be all bad. One of the Beast's eyes flickered open for a moment before closing again. It was the blue eye, it seemed so much gentler-looking than the other eyes and the color reminded her of the shredded portrait in the Beast's room. "He might be brutish, but he deserves this much," thought Belle as she and Philippe struggled to put the Beast on Philippe's back.

Back in the castle, Belle was poring hot water from Mrs. Potts into a basin. She dipped a towel in and wrung it dry. She and Philippe had carried the Beast to the castle doors. By then the Beast had regain consciousness and he limped with Belle into the welcoming room where Lumiere took Maurice. The Beast was sitting in his chair while Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Fifi, Chip, and the footstool dog watched. The Beast was trying to clean his wound by licking it with his long broad tongue. "Don't do that," said Belle. The Beast growled and the objects backed up. "Now, if you just hold still," said Belle putting the hot towel on the Beast's wound. The Beast roared and the objects ran to the other side of the room. "That hurts!" he yelled. "If you'd just hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much." "Oh?" said the Beast, his lower eyes turning green, "well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened, would it?" "If you hadn't fightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" yelled Belle. The Beast paused and said, "Well, you shouldn't have been in the west wing!" Belle knew this was true but said, "Well, you should learn to control your temper!" The Beast grumbled, knowing they had reached a stalemate.

The objects slowly eased out of their hiding spots. "Now hold still," said Belle, "this might sting a little." She put the towel on the Beast's wound again and he cringed his eyes shut in pain. As Belle was rubbing the towel on, she said, "By the way, I want to thank you for saving my life." The Beast slowly opened his eyes again. This time, the bottom eyes were blue. He looked at Belle in slight disbelief and said, "You're welcome."

Meanwhile in the town, Gaston was having a meeting with someone in the tavern. It was Monsieur D'Arque, the warden of the Asylum de Loons. "I do not normally leave the asylum in the middle of the night," said Monsieur D'Arque, "you show you had have a good reason for this." Gaston put a bag full of gold coins on the table between them. Monsieur D'Arque picked up one of the coins and said, "Ah, you have my attention." "It's like this," said Gaston, "I've got my heart set on marrying Belle, but she needs a little… persuasion." "Yeah," laughed Le Fou, who was drinking a mug of beer at the table, "turned him down flat." Gaston smacked the back of Le Fou's head which made the mug stuck on his face. "Everyone knows her father's a lunatic," said Gaston, "he was in here tonight, raving about a beast keeping Belle in the old castle." "Maurice is harmless," said Monsiuer D'Arque, "an idiot scientist, but harmless." "The point is, Belle would do anything to keep him from being locked up." "Yeah," said Le Fou who had just got the mug off his mouth, "even marry him." Gaston glared at Le Fou who fliched away. "So," said Monsieur D'Arque, "you want me to throw her father into the asylum unless she agrees to marry you." When Gaston nodded, he said, "That is the most despicable, loathsome, underhanded thing I've ever heard. Ha, ha, ha! I love it!"

Meanwhile, Maurice was gathering stuff together so that he can rescue Belle. "If nobody will help me, fine," he said to himself, "I don't need there help. Somehow, I'll find that castle and get Belle out of there myself." Maurice left through the back door with just what he had in his jacket pockets and his lantern. He did this at a very good time, because Monsieur D'Arque's wagon had pulled up in front. Gaston and Le Fou barged in and Gaston cried, "Belle! Maurice!" "Guess nobody's home," said Le Fou, "guess it won't work after all." He turned to leave but Gaston grabbed him. "They'll come back here sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them." He threw Le Fou into a snow bank in front of the house. "Don't move from that spot until Belle and her father come home," he ordered and got back on the wagon. "But," protested Le Fou, but the wagon had already moved away. "Aw blitznak," he grumble and smacked the wall. A dollop of snow fell on top of him.

* * *

There's another chapter. The paragraphs are a little bunched together, but I thought it was very well done. Here's a trivia fact: Tony Jay was chosen for the voice of Judge Claude Frollo in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame because of his small role of Monsiuer D'Arque in this film. The next chapter might take me a while. Since half-term exams are coming up, my freetime will be a little stressed. But I will try to update every three days. So the next one should be on the 13th. If not, then the 16th. Keep an eye out for it and please review. 


	5. Something There : Human Again

**Angel and the Beast**

**Chapter 5: Something There/Human Again**

The snowstorm stopped in a few days and Belle took Philippe and the footstool dog out to play in the snow. The Beast, Lumiere, and Cogsworth watched them play from a veranda above. As Belle laughed loud at the sight of the footstool dog covered with snow, the Beast looked at his injured arm. After Belle had cleaned up the wound, she had wrapped bandages around it to help it heal. "I never felt this way about anyone before," said the Beast, "I want to do something for her. Something to show this is her home. But what?" "Well, there are the usuals," said Cogsworth, "flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." "No, no," said Lumiere, "it has to be something special. Something that grabs her interest." Lumiere thought back and said, "Wait! I've got it!"

It took a couple of hours of cleaning to get it ready, but soon the Beast led Belle to a double set of doors. "Belle," said the Beast, "there's something I want to show you. But first, you have to close your eyes." When Belle gave him a quizical look, the Beast explained, "It's a surprise." Belle decided to go along with it and closed her eyes. When the Beast made sure they were closed, he opened the doors and led Belle inside. "Can I open them?" asked Belle. "Not yet," said the Beast, "wait here." She heard the Beast walk over and heard curtains rustling. Suddenly she could feel more light through her eyelids. "Now can I open them?" asked Belle. "All right," said the Beast, "now."

Belle opened her eyes and gasped. She was in the largest library she had ever seened. The walls and shelves were painted sea green and there were several comfortable chairs to read books in. And there were many, many books. "I can't believe it," gasped Belle, "I've never seen so many books in all my life!" "Do you like it?" asked the Beast. "It's wonderful!" "Then it's yours." "Oh, thank you so much," said Belle, thoroughly touched. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Fifi, and Chip were watching. "I told you it would work," said Lumiere. "What?" asked Chip, "what would work?" "Isn't this exciting?" asked Fifi. "Yes," said Cogsworth, "it is rather encouraging." "I didn't see anything," said Chip. "Come along, Chip," said Mrs. Potts, "there's chores to be done in the kitchen." "But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on, mom."

As time went on, the Beast became more acostomed to civil life. He started wearing shirts and dinner jackets. He got a bit more control over his temper and was able to keep himself in check. Of course, a rather big adjustment was table manners. Belle and the Beast were having porridge, but Belle was rather turned off by the Beast eating face first. After realized his rudeness, he tried to use a spoon to no avail. Eventually they resorted to just sipping the porridge. After that, they went out into the back yard to feed seeds to the local birds.

Belle (thinking): There's something sweet

And almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear

And so unsure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before

Beast (thinking): She glanced this way

I thought I saw

And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw

No it can't be

I'll just ignore

But then she's never looked at me that way before

Belle: New and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

Lumiere: Well, who'd have thought?

Mrs. Potts: Well, bless my soul

Cogsworth: Well, who'd have known?

Mrs. Potts: Well, who indeed?

Lumiere: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Mrs. Potts: It's so peculiar.

All three: We'll wait and see

A few days more

There may be something there that wasn't there before

Cogsworth: You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't

there before

Chip: What?

Mrs. Potts: There may be something there that wasn't there before

Chip: What's there mama?

Mrs. Potts: Shh, I'll tell you when you're older.

But the rose was still continuing to shed petals as the Beast's 21st birthday drew nearer. Suddenly, on the very last day, the Beast came up with a grand idea: he could throw a private ball for Belle and himself. When he suggested the idea to Belle, she agreed wholeheartedly. So the servants gathered together in the main hall to discuss the arrangements for the ball. "Right then," said Cogsworth, "you know why we're here. We have exactly 12 hours, 36 minutes, and 15 seconds to create the most magical, spontaneous, romantic atmosphere known to man or beast. Ha, ha, ha! Get it? Man or Beast?" When no one laughed at his joke, Cogsworth beckoned a table holding the rose to come in front. "Need I remind you that if the last petal falls from this rose before they fall in love, the spell will never be broken?" Cogsworth had been tapping the bell jar with his baton dangerously close to the end of the table, but the table pulled away before the jar could be pushed off.

"You all know your assignments," said Cogsworth, "half of you to the west wing, half of you to the east wing, the rest of you, come with me." All of the other servants left except Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Fifi, and the footstool dog Cogsworth was standing on. Suddenly the footstool dog ran off, causing Cogsworth to fall to the ground. "Oh, lighten up, Cogsworth and let nature take its course," said Lumiere. "It's obvious there's a spark between them," said Mrs. Potts. "Yes," said Cogsworth, but there's no harm in fanning the flames. You know…a little. Besides, they must fall in love tonight if we ever expect to be human again." "Ah, human again," sighed Lumiere. "Human again," said Mrs. Potts. "Yes, think what that means."

Lumiere: I'll be cooking again

Be good looking again

With a mademoiselle on each arm

When I'm human again

Only human again

Poised and polished and gleaming with charm

I'll be courting again

Chic and sporting again

Mrs. Potts: Which should cause several husbands alarm

Lumiere: Ha! Ha! I'll hop down off this shelf

And tout de suite be myself

All: I can't wait to be human again

Vanity mirror items: When we're human again

Only human again

When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more

When we're human again

Good and human again

Armoire: Oh, _cherie_, won't it all be top drawer?

I'll lipstick and rouge

And I won't be so huge

Why, I'll easily fit through that door

I'll exude savoir faire

I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair

It's my prayer to be human again

Cogsworth & Mrs. Potts: When we're human again

Only human again

When the world once more starts making sense

Cogsworth: I'll unwind, for a change

Lumiere: Really? That'd be strange

Cogsworth: Can I help that I'm t-t-tense?

In a shack by the sea

I'll sit back sipping tea

Let my early retirement commence

Far from fools made of wax

I'll get down to brass tacks

And RELAX!

Chorus: When I'm human again

So sweep the dust from the floor

Let's let some light in the room

I can feel, I can tell, someone might break the spell any day now

Shine up the brass on the door

Alert the dust pail and broom

If it all goes as planned our time may be at hand any day now

Feather dusters: Open the shutters and let in some air

Mrs. Potts: Put these here and put those over there

Chorus: Sweep up the years of sadness and tears and throw them away

We'll be human again

Only human again

When the girl finally sets all free

Cheeks a-blooming again

We're assuming again

We'll resume our lost long joie de vivre

We'll playing again

Holidaying again

And we're praying it's ASAP

Little push, little shove, they could "whoosh" fall in love

And we'll finally be human again…

In the library, Belle was reading to the Beast from a book. "And never was there a story of more sadness and woe, then this of Juliet and her Romeo," finished Belle, closing the book. The Beast sighed and asked, "Could you read it again?" "Well, here," said Belle handing the book over, "read it to me." The Beast's lower eyes switched to green as he said, "Uh, alright." He looked nervously down at the pages and gave a few grunts of discomfort. Then he sighed and said, "I can't." "You mean you never learned?" asked Belle. "I learned… a little. It's just been so long." "Then let me help you," said Belle, flipping to the first page, "Let's start here." The Beast glanced down at the page and said, "T-Twoe?" "Two." "Two, I knew that, two households, both alike…"

Chorus: We'll… be… dancing again

We'll be twirling again

We'll be whirling around with such ease

When we're human again

Only human again

We'll go waltzing those old one, two, threes

We'll be floating again

We'll be gliding again

Stepping, striding, as fine as you please

Like a real human does

I'll be all that I was

On that glorious morn when we're finally reborn

And we're all human again!

* * *

There's another chapter done, and boy did this one take some time! I couldn't find the movie's version of Human Again, so I had to write the lyrics down while watching the Special Edition it's found on. Here's a trivia fact: for the Broadway production, Fifi and Armoire's names were changed to Babette and Madame de la Grande Bouche. The latter's name literally translates to Mrs. Big Mouth.

I know some people have been complaining on the lack of difference between this story and the movie, especially the names. But try reading this story with the cast's names where the character's name is, it doesn't sound as good that way, does it? Well, the next parody story should be better in that regard. I apologize about not updating on the 13th, but you how it is with mid-terms. Anyways, I will update on the 19th. I'll be working on the story when I'm not working on my exams. Keep an eye out for it and please review.


	6. The Ball : The Beast Lets Belle Go

**Angel and the Beast**

**Chapter 6: Beauty and the Beast/The Beast Lets Belle Go**

Eventually, everything was set up for the ball. There was only one thing left was for Belle and the Beast to get ready. The Beast decided to take his preparation further by doing something he hadn't done in a long time; taking a bath. Fortunately, his slick smooth skin doesn't collect too much dirt, but didn't mean there wasn't a lot of it. The mane of antenna-tentacles proved even harder, as it was impossible to completely tame. Nevertheless, the Beast was given a thorough scrubbing down.

"Tonight's the night," said Lumiere as another bucket of water was emptied over the Beast's head. The Beast wiped some antennas out of the way of his eyes and said, "I'm not sure I can do this." "You don't have time to be shy now," said Lumiere. It was true as the rose had barely any petals left. "You have to win her now. You must be bold, daring." "Yes, bold, daring," the Beast shook himself off, spraying water everywhere as he did.

As the Beast stepped out of the tub and to the mirror, Lumiere busied himself by relighting his candles. "Tonight, there will music, romantic candlelight, provided by myself of course. And when the moment is right, you confess your love to her." A coat rack had dried the Beast off with a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Yes," said the Beast, "I'll her- no, I can't." "But you must," said Lumiere, "you care about, yes?" The coat rack was now grooming the Beast's antennas, rearranging them and snipping off the dead ones. "More than anything," said the Beast. "Then tell her so," said Lumiere, "don't worry, we'll all be there to support you." The coat rack paused to consider its work and Lumiere said, "Voila! You look so… so…" "Stupid," finished the Beast, which quite accurately described the ridiculous style his antennas were in. "Not quite the word I was looking for," said Lumiere, "er, a little more off the top?" As the coat rack worked some more, Cogsworth came into the room. "Your lady awaits," he said.

At the main staircase, Belle was coming down the left side in a fancy yellow ball dress. She was also wearing her antennas in a stylish bun/ponytail. The Beast was on the right side, wearing a blue and yellow ball suit. Some of his antennas have been tied back into a small ponytail. He stepped down the stairs to Belle. He smiled, trying to show off his fangs too much and offered her his arm.

Mrs. Potts: Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

After dancing for a bit, the Beast took Belle outside onto the veranda overlooking the backyard. They both sat down on the edge of the veranda. The Beast looked at Belle and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Okay," he thought, "this is your chance." He scooted closer to Belle and took her hands in his. Belle looked up, unafraid of the strange claws holding her hands so dearly. "Belle," said the Beast, "are you, happy with me?" "Well, yes," said Belle, "I've never fit in so well in one place." The Beast sighed with relief inwardly. He was about to continue when he noticed Belle was looking out into the garden with a sad expression on her face. "What is it?" asked the Beast. "If only I could see my father again, just once," sighed Belle, "I miss him so much." The Beast's lower eyes switched to green as he tried to think of a way for Belle to see her father, but not leave the castle. Suddenly he perked up and said, "There is a way."

The Beast took Belle to his room, which was much tidier after the servants cleaned it up. He showed Belle the magic mirror and said, "This mirror can show you anything, anything you wish to see." Belle took the mirror and said, "I wish to see my father, please." The mirror crackled with green sparks and Belle's reflection in the mirror disappeared. Instead, she saw an image of her father lying in the woods. The wind was blowing hard and he was coughing with equal intensity. "Oh no," said Belle, "he's lost in the woods. He's sick, he may be dying."

The Beast looked down at the rose; there were only three petals left. There wasn't much time left and hasn't confessed his feelings yet. And more importantly, he didn't know what Belle's feelings were. But Belle looked so distraught, unable to help her father. The Beast couldn't help but think that Maurice's prolonged stay in the dungeon was what made him so sick. The Beast felt a large amount of pity for the old man, but it was the look on Belle's face that made him make a very tough decision.

"Then, you must go to him," said the Beast. "What?" asked Belle. "I release you," said the Beast, "you are no longer my prisoner." "You mean, I'm free?" asked Belle. "Yes," answered the Beast. "Oh thank you so much, hold on Papa, I'm on my way!" Belle made to leave the room, but she paused and turned around to give the Beast back his mirror. The Beast pushed it gently back and said, "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me." He absently stroked his tentacle finger on her antennas, but she didn't mind the least bit. "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me," said Belle. The Beast wanted to say, "But I need you!" but he kept silent as Belle walked towards the door.

As Belle walked out, Cogsworth walked into the room. "Well, your highness," said Cogsworth, "things are just going swimmingly. I knew you could do it." "I let her go," said the Beast. "Yes, splendid, now we can- you did what?" "I had to." "Yes, b-but, we have to, why?" sputtered Cogsworth. The Beast's four eyes felt moist as he said, "Because, I love her."

"He did what?" cried Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip. "Yes, I'm afraid it's so," said Cogsworth. "But he was so close," groaned Lumiere. "After all these years," said Mrs. Potts, "he's finally learned to love." "That's it then!" said Lumiere, his candles sparking with excitement, "that should break the spell!" "It's not enough," said Mrs. Potts, "she has to love him in return." "And now it's too late," sighed Cogsworth. None of them noticed that Chip had crept out of the room.

Belle quickly changed into her blue dress, the one she was wearing when she first came to the castle. She grabbed her handbag and put the mirror inside it. She then went to the stables and saddled Philippe. As the two of them galloped across the bridge, the Beast watched them from the balcony on the west wing. Then he did something he hadn't done for a long time. He lifted his head and cried out a long howl. It was a sound of pain, of sorrow, of one who has lost everything.

Belle and Philippe rode through the woods as fast as they could. "Papa!" called out Belle, "Papa!" When they did find him, he had collapsed on the ground. Fortunately, Belle could see his breath and knew he was still alive. With Philippe's help, they got Maurice on Philippe's back, a much easier job that the Beast. Belle then led them home, which fortunately wasn't all that far away. When they arrived at the house, Belle got Maurice off of Philippe's back as he grazed on the grass poking out of the snow. She paused for a moment and said, "I don't remember a snowman being here," she said to herself. Figuring the village children built it, she dragged Maurice inside. As soon as they went inside, the 'snowman' gave a shudder causing the snow to fall of Le Fou, his yellow fur now an icy blue. "Good, they're back," Le Fou said through chattering teeth and ran off.

* * *

There's another chapter up. And right in the middle of mid-term exam week, I might add. I'll be able to update on 22nd, which fortunately is a Saturday. In the meantime, here's a trivia fact: the hairstyle the Beast appropriately labeled "Stupid" is very similar to that of the Cowardly Lion from the Wizard of Oz. Just two more chapters left to go, keep an eye out for them and please review. 


	7. Kill the Beast : Battle on the Tower

**Angel and the Beast**

**Chapter 7: Kill the Beast/Battle on the Tower**

When Maurice woke up, the first thing he saw was Belle's face over him. "Belle?" said Maurice weakly. "Shh," said Belle, "you need to rest." Maurice was now aware that he was lying in his bed and in his nightgown. He leaned up to hug Belle and said, "I was thinking I would never be seeing you again." "Don't worry Papa," said Belle, "I wouldn't leave you." "But the Beast, how did you escape from him?" "I didn't escape," said Belle, "he let me go." "That horrible creature?" asked Maurice skeptically. "He's not like that anymore," said Belle. "He's changed…"

Before Belle could elaborate, she heard a sound from her handbag. She looked at it and saw that it was making movements. Suddenly it fell on its side and the flap opened. The mirror fell onto the bed and Chip was on top of it. When she rattled to a stop, she said "Hi." "Looks like we have a stowaway," said Belle. "Hello there," said Maurice, picking up Chip, "I didn't think I would be seeing you again." "Belle," said Chip, "why did you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" "Of course I do," said Belle, "it's just that…"

Once again, before Belle could explain, she was interrupted by a sound. This time, it was a knock on her door. She opened the door and found herself looking at Monsieur D'Arque. "Can I help you?" asked Belle. "I have come to collect your father," said Monsieur D'Arque. "My father?" asked Belle. "Do not worry," said Monsieur D'Arque, moving aside, "we will take good care of him." Belle gasped as she saw that most of the villagers were standing outside carrying torches. There was also a wagon with the sign 'Asylum de Loons' on the side. "My father's not crazy!" protested Belle. "Are you kidding?" said Le Fou, who was leading the mob, "he was raving like a lunatic!" "What is going on?" asked Maurice as he came out the door. "Maurice," said Le Fou, "tell us again, old man. How big was the beast?" "He was, er, enormous," said Maurice, "about 8, no, 10 feet tall." The mob laughed loudly and Le Fou said, "You can't any crazier than that!" "It is the truth!" said Maurice but then two of Monsieur D'Arque's workers grabbed him and started taking him to the wagon.

"You can't do this," said Belle. Monsieur D'Arque simply gave a shrug and walked off. Then Gaston walked over to Belle and said, "Poor Belle, such a shame about your father." "You know he's not crazy Gaston," said Belle, "You can help him, right?" Gaston scratched his chin and said, "I might be able to clear up this little mix-up, if," "If what?" "If you'll marry me," said Gaston. "What?" said Belle outraged. "Just one little word, that's all it takes." However, instead of 'yes', Belle said, "Never!" Gaston growled and said, "Have it your way." Gaston fumed and thought, "I'll get her eventually. After all, what more does she have left?"

Monsieur D'Arque's goons were bring Maurice closer to the wagon and were getting ready to throw him in. In desperation, Belle ran inside and grabbed the one thing that could help her father. She ran outside with the mirror and shouted, "My father isn't crazy and I can prove it!" Then she told the mirror, "Show me the Beast," and held it out for all to see. The villagers gasped in fright at the sight of the roaring Beast. Monsieur D'Arque and his henchmen dropped Maurice, got onto their wagon, and quickly left.

"Is he dangerous?" asked one of the villagers. "Oh no," said Belle, "he's really gentle and he would never hurt anyone. He's my friend." Gaston looked at Belle suspiciously and said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you had feelings for this monster." "He's no monster," said Belle, "you are!" Gaston's face contorted with anger and envy. "She's as crazy as the old man!" he shouted grabbing the mirror away.

Gaston: The Beast will make off with your children.

Mob: gasp

Gaston: He'll come after them in the night.

Belle: No!

Gaston: We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I

say we kill the Beast!

Mob: Yeah!

Man I: We're not safe until he's dead

Man II: He'll come stalking us at night

Woman: Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite

Man III: He'll wreak havoc on our village if we let him wander free

Gaston: So it's time to take some action, boys

It's time to follow me

Through the mist

Through the woods

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride

Say a prayer

Then we're there

At the drawbridge of a castle

And there's something truly terrible inside

It's a beast

He's got fangs

Razor sharp ones

Massive paws

Killer claws for the feast

Hear him roar

See him foam

But we're not coming home

Till he's dead

Good and dead

Kill the Beast!

Belle: No! I won't let you do this!

Gaston: If you're not with us, you're against us!

Bring the old man!

Maurice: Get your hands off me!

Gaston: We can't have them running off to warn the creature.

Belle: Let us out!

Gaston: We'll rid the village of this Beast. Who's with me?

Mob: I am! I am! I am!

Light your torch

Mount your horse

Gaston: Screw your courage to the sticking place

Mob: We're counting on Gaston to lead the way

Through a mist

Through a wood

Where within a haunted castle

Something's lurking that you don't see every day

It's a beast

One as tall as a mountain

We won't rest

Till he's good and deceased

Sally forth

Tally ho

Grab your sword

Grab your bow

Praise the Lord and here we go!

Gaston: We will lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!

Belle pounded in vain against the cellar door and said, "I have to warn the Beast. This is all my fault. Oh Papa, what are we going to do?" "Now, now," said Maurice holding Belle close, "we'll think of something." Fortunately, Chip had seen what happened and had also noticed Maurice's wood-chopper near the house.

Mob: We don't like

What we don't understand

In fact it scares us

And this monster is mysterious at least

Bring your guns

Bring your knives

Save your children and your wives

We'll save our village and our lives

We'll kill the Beast!

Back at the castle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts were still brooding over Belle's departure. "I knew it!" said Cogsworth, "I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." "Maybe it would have been better if she never came at all," huffed Lumiere. Suddenly the footstool dog ran to the window and started yapping. "Could it be?" said Lumiere. "Is it she?" asked Mrs. Potts. The three of them ran to the window and looked outside. "Sacre Bleu! Invaders!" cried Lumiere. "Intruders!" cried Cogsworth, "but how did they find us?" "Look," said Mrs. Potts, "they've got the mirror!" "Warn the master," said Cogsworth, "if it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them! Who's with me?" He turned around to see the others had already left. Outside, Gaston shouted to the mob, "Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the Beast is mine!"

Objects: Hearts ablaze

Banners high

We go marching into battle

Unafraid although the danger just increased

Mob: Raise the flag

Sing the song

Here we come, we're fifty strong

And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong

Let's kill the Beast!

Mrs. Potts: Pardon me, Master.

Beast: Leave me in peace.

Mrs. Potts: But sir! The castle is under attack!

Mob: Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

Lumiere: This isn't working!

Fifi: Oh Lumiere, we must do something!

Lumiere: Wait, I know!

Mob: Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

Mrs. Potts: What should we do, Master?

Beast: It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.

Mob: Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

Kill the Beast!

Suddenly the doors to the castle opened and the mob put the battering ram down. Inside, they saw a large assortment of inanimate objects. It looked more like a garage sale than the lair of a monster. The mob walked warily inside, unaware of the eyes appearing on the objects. Le Fou grabbed a nearby candlestick as the last of the men came inside. Suddenly the candlestick opened a fanged mouth and shouted, "Now!"

Suddenly the objects sprang to life and started attacking the mob. One raised his axe only to be hit in the head with by a pair of drawers. A cauldron went over another's head and pans started beating it. The baker was pushed onto a tongue-like carpet and was swallowed by a large trunk that belched before spitting him outside. While all this was going on, Gaston made his way up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Chip was starting up the wood-chopper. She blew on the coals of the furnace a few more times to make sure it was working right. Then she used her handle to pull a switch and said, "Here we go!" The wood-chopper started moving towards the house, its axe swinging wildly. Maurice and Belle had noticed this from the window. "What the devil?" said Maurice. As the wood-chopper moved towards the cellar door, he pulled Belle out of the way and yelled, "Belle, look out!" The wood-chopper hacked the door to pieces and then fell down the stairs where it broke into a hundred pieces. As Belle and Maurice looked at the damage, Chip swung on a loose spring and said, "You guys have got to try this thing!"

At the castle, the servants were giving the mob all they've got. The cheese merchant was hit by a couple of tomatoes thrown by beer mugs before he heard a voice call, "Up here, you scurvy scum!" He looked up to see Mrs. Potts and the teacups up on a ledge. "Now!" called Mrs. Potts and she and the teacups threw boiling tea onto the cheese merchant, who yelled in pain. Suddenly Armoire leaped from a ledge and right onto another villager. He smacked off other villagers with his doors. Then a brush and comb came out of his drawers and dragged one villager into Armoire. The doors closed and loud amount of banging could be heard inside. Then the villager was spat back out wearing a very tacky outfit, much to his horror.

The battle wasn't going so well for Lumiere however. Le Fou had him trapped in a corner by the stairs and was threatening to melt him with his torch. Suddenly Cogsworth appeared at the top of the stairs. He was wearing a Napoleon-like hat, toting a pistol and pair of scissors, and laughing manically. He noticed Lumiere's predicament and hopped on top of the stair rail. He slid downwards, with the scissors pointing straight at Le Fou's backside. Suddenly Le Fou felt a sharp jab of pain and leaped high, grabbing his butt and yelping. "Thanks for that," said Lumiere. "No problem," said Cogsworth, "Hey you! Do you know how old those tapestries are?" Cogsworth rushed off at the offender and Lumiere saw another servant who was threatened to be a casualty. Fifi was being held roughly upside-down while a villager was yanking out her feathers. Lumiere went up behind the villager and took a deep breath. Then he led out a large flame from his mouth at the villager's butt. The villager did a leap and yelp similar to Le Fou's and dropped Fifi into Lumiere's arms. "And that is why my flambés are the best," said Lumiere.

A group of villagers were chasing after the footstool dog now. Le Fou was leading them, on account that the footstool dog had stolen his shoe. They chased it into the kitchen where it appeared to be cornered. Suddenly the drawers opened and sharp knives came out. Then the stove left off a belch of fire that illuminated his face in a very scary way. The villagers screamed and ran out of the kitchen. Everywhere, the call of retreat was sending the mob running out the doors. The servants gave a cheer for the victory, a victory that came with no casualties on either side. "And stay out!" called Cogsworth. Suddenly Lumiere grabbed Cogsworth and gave him a kiss on each cheek in the French style. Cogsworth grimaced and batted Lumiere away.

The Beast was in his room, looking at the rose in the bell jar. It won't be long before the last remaining two petals fell and he would be stuck as a beast forever. If only Belle could have stayed just a moment longer. Then the door to the room opened and Gaston stepped in. He was holding a bow with an arrow notched to it. The Beast turned to look at Gaston. Gaston took no notice of the Beast's sad expression and pulled back the string of the bow. The Beast gave a sad moan and turned away, not caring about what happened now. Then Gaston let go and the arrow flew and hit the Beast right between the shoulders. The Beast gave a snarl of pain and arched back. The arrow didn't hit anything vital, but it did hurt a lot. Then Gaston ran over and pushed the Beast through the window onto the balcony.

Gaston laughed out loud and tossed his bow aside. As the Beast was getting back up, Gaston jumped through the window and gave the Beast a kick in the side. The Beast fell over the side of the balcony and rolled down the side of the roof. He stopped over one part of the castle that arced out over the bridge. Gaston climbed down after him and kicked him. "Get up!" he yelled, rolling closer to the edge with another kick, "Get up! What's the matter, Beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?" The Beast sighed and turned away. Gaston ripped off a small gargoyle and held it up like a club. The Beast lied there, waiting for it to end. Suddenly he heard a voice cry, "No!" The Beast opened his eyes and looked down. Belle and Maurice were on the bridge riding Philippe. "Belle?" asked the Beast. "Gaston! No! Please!"

Gaston raised his makeshift club and was about to bring it down before something stopped him. The Beast had grabbed the club and now had stood up. He glared down at Gaston; his lower eyes now a blazing red. Now the Beast was angry; angry for the intrusion into his home, angry for being shot in the back, angry for Gaston trying to keep him and Belle apart. As Gaston and the Beast began to fight, Belle said, "Let's go Philippe." Philippe snorted and charge the door, his tusks making short work of it.

The Beast had cast Gaston onto a lower part of the roof and leapt after him. Gaston gave a kick threw the Beast back. Gaston picked up his club and used it to smash apart the Beast's head. But he quickly realized that he smashed apart the head of a large gargoyle. He looked around, but all he could see were more gargoyles. "Come on out and fight!" he shouted. He walked through the gargoyles and said, "Were you in love with her, Beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she can have someone like me?" The Beast had been hiding among the gargoyles and Gaston had just walked by him. The Beast crept up behind Gaston and prepared to strike. Gaston noticed this out of the corner of his eye and turned around, swinging his club. The Beast got it in his mouth and tried to throw it over his shoulder. But Gaston held on and was able to keep his footing. "It's over, Beast!" cried Gaston, "Belle is mine!" The Beast snarled and smacked Gaston aside with his paw, the club sent spiraling out of his hands. Then he picked Gaston up by the neck and held him over the side of the roof, over the deep chasm below. Gaston's previously boastful voice became pitiful and begging, "Please put me down! Don't let go! I'll do anything you want! Anything!"

The Beast glared at Gaston with his four eyes. Part of him ached to let him drop or snap his neck like a twig. But he couldn't. Maybe it was the look of fear in Gaston's face, maybe it was the pitiful tone of his voice. More likely, maybe it was because of the Beast's time with Belle. But he couldn't harm another living creature. The Beast's face unsnarled and he blinked, his eyes becoming calculating green. He walked back, putting Gaston back on the roof. "Get out," he snarled and let go of Gaston.

"Beast!" cried a familiar voice. The Beast turned around and looked up to the balcony. "Belle!" he said. Belle had run all the way to the west wing and to his room. She was now standing on the balcony, her cloak flapping in the stormy wind. The Beast climbed up to where Belle is. Belle held out her hand and the Beast took it gently. "You came back," he whispered. Belle smiled and opened her mouth to speak. But suddenly the Beast felt a pain in his side. He roared as lightning flashed across the sky. Gaston had snuck up behind the Beast and had plunged his hunting knife into his side. Gaston pulled his knife out prepared for another stab. But then the Beast gave a lurch backward. Belle grabbed his cloak to prevent him from falling. But Gaston wasn't so lucky. The Beast's tail had lashed out and hit Gaston in the chest. Gaston lost his footing and fell off the roof. His screams echoed around as he fell into the deep chasm below.

* * *

There's another chapter. Sorry this one's slightly late. I had a surprisingly busy day. Here's a trivia fact: Gaston was originally supposed to say "Time to die!" but they changed it so they could put Belle back into the scene. Also, when Gaston is falling, you can briefly see skulls in his eyes. This was shown in the theatrical version, but cut out from the video version. It was readded when it came onto DVD. There's only one more chapter left, and it'll be on Christmas Day. Get ready for it and please review. 


	8. Transformation

**Angel and the Beast**

**Chapter 8: Transformation**

Belle pulled on the Beast's cloak until he was safely onto the balcony. But his wound looked a lot more serious than the one he got fighting those wolves. And judging by the amount of magenta blood coming out, it could have hit something vital. Belle laid the Beast on his back down on the balcony. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts had just made to the Beast's room to see Belle laying the Beast down. The Beast looked up back at Belle; his lower eyes were again a comforting blue.

The Beast made a weak gasp and said, "You, you came back." "Of course I came back," said Belle, "I would have never left you. Oh, this is all my fault, I should have brought Papa back here." "Maybe, maybe it's better this way," wheezed the Beast, coughing. "Don't say that," said Belle, "You'll be alright. We're together again. Everything will be fine." The Beast made what must have been a great effort and put his hand on Belle's cheek. "At least, I got to see you, one last time." Belle held the Beast's hand in her own, her tears running onto the palm. Then the hand started to slip between her fingers. The Beast gave one last sigh and his eyes closed shut. His hand fell limp onto the floor. "No," said Belle, "please, please, please don't leave me!" She laid her head on the still chest and whispered, "I love you." The moment after that, the last petal on the rose fell off. The pink glow underneath the bell jar faded away. Lumiere, Cogsworth, and Mrs. Potts were all looking forlorn.

As Belle continued weeping on the Beast's chest, she heard something. It sound something like a bell, but a bell made of energy. The kind of sound you'd imagine a shooting star would make. She opened her eyes and saw that rain on the balcony had become colored sparks of light. As they landed on the balcony, they created a strange mist. Suddenly the Beast's body was lifted up by the mist into the air. Belle and the servants watched in shock as the Beast's body rose three feet in the air. Then the cloak wrapped itself around the body. And then the body made movements that separated it from the cloak, like a butterfly leaving its cocoon. One of the arms thrust out and as it did so, the fingers became smaller and changed in shape and color before releasing light from the fingertips and palm. Then the legs also shrunk and changed, the number of toes reducing down to three in the front. More light was released from the transformed foot. Then the Beast's head started to change. The muzzle shrank, the tentacle-antennas withdrew, the lower eyes merged with the upper ones, and large ears appeared on both sides. Then the whole body let off one last flash of light before the mist lowered it back down onto the floor.

Belle was about to step closer to the body when the surrounding mist entered it. At the same time, it took in a breath. It stood up slowly, facing away from her. From the back, he looked much smaller, only slightly taller than she was with blue fur covering his skin and large bat-like ears. He looked at one hand and then another, then he turned around and looked Belle. Belle was quite surprised. He didn't look anything like the Beast anymore. Instead, he looked like the person portrayed in the shredded portrait. "Belle," he said, in a much softer voice, "it's me." Belle looked at him quizzically. He may not look like the Beast, but he was quite handsome, even more handsome than Gaston. Then she looked into his eyes. They were neither red nor green, but black with the familiar shad of blue around them. Belle gasped and said, "It is you!" Belle and the Prince moved closer and embraced each other in a kiss.

Sparks literally flew when their lips touched. They flew up and high over the castle, exploding the fireworks. The clouds instantly melted away to reveal the morning sun shining down on the castle. Sparks went over the castle and where they went, the architecture changed. Vines burst into bloom, obsidian became marble, and gargoyles became angels. Lumiere hopped onto the balcony and was quickly surrounded by sparks. In a flash of light, he was replaced by a green lizard wearing gold-colored clothing. "Lumiere," said the Prince. Then another flash of light caused a mechanical figure with one eye to appear. "Cogsworth!" said the Prince. Then another flash of light brought a kindly woman with red glasses. "Mrs. Potts," cried the Prince, "Look at us!" "Mama! Mama!" Everyone turned to see Chip come onto the balcony, riding the footstool dog. The footstool dog was quickly transformed into a Shih Tzu wearing a purple ribbon on its head. Chip was turned into a young girl with tan skin, black hair, and a chip in her front tooth. As Mrs. Potts picked up Chip and the Prince swept Belle off her feet, Lumiere cried, "It is a miracle!"

Later, all of the transformed servants, having once again assumed their rightful form, gathered in the ball room. Belle and the Prince were dancing in the ball outfits in celebration of their upcoming marriage. Lumiere sighed as they danced and said, "Ah, lamoire." Then Fifi went by Lumiere, brushing his face with her feather duster, smiling flirtingly. Lumiere's grin grew wider and started to go after her.

Fortunately for the story's rating, Cogsworth intercepted him and shook his hand, saying, "Well, Lumiere, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" "Of course, _mon ami_," said Lumiere, "I told you she would break the spell. "Actually," said Cogsworth, "I believe told you." "No you didn't! _I_ told you." "You most certainly did not, you pompous, paraffin-headed peabrain!" cried Cogsworth bumping to Lumiere with his stout body. "_En garde_, you, you oversized pocket watch!" cried Lumiere, slapping Cogsworth his glove. Then the two of them started fighting again.

Belle and the Prince dance by where Maurice, Mrs. Potts, and Chip were standing. "Are they going to live happily ever after Mama?" asked Chip. "I'm sure they will," said Mrs. Potts, "I'm sure they will." Chip looked thoughtful before asking, "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" prompting a chuckle from both Maurice and Mrs. Potts.

Chorus: Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

* * *

There's the last chapter. Thank you for being so patient with me. Admittedly, this wasn't my best parody, but I assure you my next one will be much better. But in the meantime, I think I'll be able to finish up the Omnitrix Ordeal before New Year's. Now here's a trivia fact: Beauty and the Beast was the first film to ever be nominated for Best Picture. Please review.

Merry Christmas, one and all.


End file.
